The Many Musings of Killian Jones
by super-sirius-saves-the-day
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that focus on the many thoughts and desires of Killian Jones, or as he is more famously known: Captain Hook. It will include interactions between him and several characters from OUAT. It will have no overarching plot line and the different one-shots will most likely have nothing do with one another. (Captain Swan)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**So I've decided to do a series of one shots from the point of view of Killian Jones a.k.a Captain Hook but my updates will be pretty infrequent. I might post five times in a week and then not at all for a month so please don't hate me. I'm not going to write any sex scenes but will write passionate moments between the two so if a good make out disgusts you, read no further. It will vary who Hook interacts with each time, but I can definitely promise a lot of Captain Swan moments. This is not a story and will not, I REPEAT NOT, have a well developed plot. It's just a collection of the many musings of Killian Jones.**_

_**Anyways please read and let me know what you think.**_

Ever since Emma Swan had kissed him, Hook's world seemed to turn upside down. He had spent so long pining after and chasing the girl of his dream that he didn't know what to do now that he had found her. He wanted to make her happy and challenge her at the same time, but he couldn't figure out how to do so. In a way, their new relationship seemed so natural. He could kiss her whenever he pleased, continued to make naughty innuendos, was able to spend time with Henry, and, finally, felt like he had a permanent tie to Storybrooke and its inhabitants. On the other hand-well hook-this only increased the pressure to keep Emma interested and, hopefully, make her feel the same love that he did. However, passion was something else entirely. Every single day and night was filled with passion, a fact that Killian Jones took much pride in.

By the time that he awoke, the sun was streaking through the window, illuminating a flawless, yet hardened face. Her hair seemed to glow and was absolutely mesmerizing to the pirate, perhaps even more mesmerizing than what laid beneath. He could clearly see the outline of Emma Swan's body and took great joy in the fact that one of her fair, muscular arms was draped casually across his strong chest. He loved the small fluttering sound air made as it exited her sweet, pink lips and reveled at how perfectly her chest moved as it heaved slowly and rhythmically with each breath. He was absolutely enamored with the sleeping woman and watched her, enjoying the serenity of her expression. He was so used to seeing her lips spread in a cocky grin that made him want to pin her against a wall and kiss her senseless. Even more so, he had grown accustomed to the brave, determined look she wore when she was terrified but knew that the world rested on her shoulders. Under a single white bed sheet, she appeared to be a extraordinarily average woman. One who worked as a doctor or teacher, prepared delicious albeit slightly burnt dishes for dinner, and took vacations to the beach with her family. While he didn't want or think Emma Swan to be ordinary in any way, he liked the idea that she could live a calm life, never having to worry about time travel or curses. He brushed a lock of golden hair out of her face, but cursed himself for it a moment later, when the Savior began to stir.

"Morning Killian," She smiled, her voice still full of sleep.

"Good morning, Emma." She traced a shaped on his chest. He tried to decipher it but found that he was too distracted by the feel of her touch. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as if she knew exactly what she was doing and, knowing Emma Swan, she probably did. She turned on her side towards him, exposing a little more of herself as the sheet slid down her body a couple inches. It was moments like this that made the pirate pause in awe because, for one moment, he was frozen, like a deer in the headlights, and had no idea how to proceed. But one could not become such a well-known swashbuckler without being able to think on his feet so Captain Hook acted. He slid his arm around her bare back and pulled her close to him, his lips mere millimeters from hers before speaking,

"Don't mess with me Swan." He whispered while sporting a devilishly handsome grin. She laced her fingers through his short, dark hair before responding.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Aye," He uttered before roughly kissing her. Her lips were urgent against his and her breath warm and faintly minty. All evidence of exhaustion vanished from her demeanor as she pulled him closer until they were practically one. It seemed like a hundred years before he was able to restrain himself and pull away from his brazen princess.

"I'm going to go pick up Henry from my parent's apartment," She said suddenly before standing up and walking to the closet, clad in absolutely nothing. Much to the Captain's disappointment, she was soon dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and her signature red leather jacket.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked casually, praying the entire time that she would say yes.

"I think I should go alone, I'll bring Henry to Granny's for lunch, though, and you are welcome to join us." _Lunch? _He immediately wondered, he checked the clock on the bedside table and was shocked to see that it was already 11:30. He had woken up nearly five hours earlier but it had seemed like mere seconds. He was positive that he could spend the rest of his life with the magnificent woman and still yearn for more,

"Right," He said quickly after sensing that an awkward silence had settled between the two. She pecked him softly on the lips before leaving him alone with his thoughts. He dressed in his usual attire before muddling over a way to woo Emma in his mind, still puzzled on how to occupy every corner of her heart and make her believe that he was hers for life. But then again, nothing was easy about Emma Swan but this pirate loved a challenge and always managed to get what he wanted. Emma needed time and, if he was anything, Captain Hook was patient.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about the moon that had always confounded Killian Jones. He didn't understand how it could make people so irrational, so willing to do things that they were never dream of doing in the sun. He had lived a long life filled with sword fights, rum, and love yet he had still never understood the romantic or adventurous properties of the moon-that is-until he met Emma Swan. Somehow, a small ray of moonlight highlighting her face was all it took to make Killian Jones crazy. He didn't know what to say or think when the full moon's reflection danced in her glassy eyes or when the serene silence of night enveloped her. Which is why, on a late October evening in front of Granny's diner, he was paralyzed with wonder at the sight of her. He wanted to dance with her until his feet would no longer move and kiss her until his lips bled, but he could do neither of these things. Instead, he stood several feet away from her and watched. He watched her smile as she whispered something to her son, Henry. He grinned as she looped an arm around the shoulders of her boy and laughed at something he told her. He pretended that he was next to both of them. He wished that he could place a hand on Henry's shoulder and an arm around Emma. However, his fantasy was brief because soon the two saw him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Henry called out to him, his face scrunched up in confusion He didn't understand why the confident pirate was standing deathly still like an anxious schoolboy.

"Er yes," Killian faltered momentarily before gathering his wits, "I was just wondering what pie I was going to get." He finished with a weak smile, feeling awkward and out of place.

"The blueberry is to die for," Emma assured him with a twinkle in her eye, "Come on kid," She prodded Henry along and left the pirate with his thoughts. He knew that something about Emma Swan was just like rum.

Absolutely intoxicating in the best way possible.

He stepped into the diner, the soft ring of a bell alerting others of his arrival. He walked up to the counter and ordered a slice of blueberry pie before taking his desert to a booth. He shifted on the seat until he was comfortable and took a bite of the deep blue pie. It was sweet and tangy, delighting his taste buds. He imagined that Emma was beside him with a silver fork in hand.

_Well, are you going to share? _She would tease before taking a bite out. Her face would light up as she devoured the sweet dish. _Here kid, try this. _She would offer some to Henry and shrug when he refused while sporting an embarrassed look and glancing around at the restaurant to make sure no one else saw.

_Embarrassed of your mother? _Hook would ask the squirming boy before grabbing Emma's hand under the table and running his finger over her soft skin.

But he couldn't, Emma was on her way home with Henry in tow and he was just a pirate, eating a piece of pie alone. And as a streak of moonlight fell on his table he couldn't help but think that she took the magic with her. Perhaps the moon wasn't anything special, but Emma Swan was.

_**This didn't turn out quite like I planned but I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you guys think.**_


End file.
